


Born for the Bat

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Last Man Standing (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Tim Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Tim Drake, Protective Jason Todd, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Some years following Tim Drake taking up the mantel of Batman, upon the death of Bruce Wayne and on a night stopping Scarecrow alongside Rose Wilson a team up with even more heroes occur. A team up with Oliver Queen and Sara Lance who have one of their rouge's gallery members operating in Gotham. So how will they stop these villains? Find out.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Eve Baxter & Mandy Baxter, Eve Baxter & Mike Baxter, Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Kyle Anderson/Mandy Baxter, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Sara Lance, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Born for the Bat

**Hello everybody**

**So, I decided to write up a Timothy Drake as Batman fic, and this takes place some years after the end of Red Robin comics going AU.**

* * *

warehouse in Gotham City

Four people moving silently through the night air approach a rooftop. Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Ravager are using a zip line connected to an arrow embedded into the cement while the Dark Knight glides in using his rigid scalloped cape.

Timothy Drake Wayne who's now the current Batman, lands quietly as his cape becomes unrigid enclosing him. He's in a black-garbed bodysuit, boots with a bat cowl over his head, and a cape extending down to his ankles quietly moves down a hallway. There is a dull gold utility belt around Drake's waist.

Elsewhere having used the zipline is Rose Wilson Drake aka Ravager, Timothy's wife, lands quietly. The woman is in a dark blue bodysuit, a dull orange utility belt containing pouches, a sheath on the suit's back for Rose's sword and a cowl leaving only Rose's jaw area exposed. The cowl is split down the middle with dark blue on the left, and very dull, non-reflective orange on the right. On the right side of the mask contains a white lens covering her eye and the left side has no hole given Rose's lack of one.

Nearby is Oliver Queen in his Green Arrow suit and Sara Lance Queen who is Oliver's wife in her Black Canary suit.

Oliver's in a green suit with symmetric darker accents on the chest and arms possessing sharp angles. An emerald hood is up over his head, bare hands concealed behind gloves, with a quiver full of arrows. Over Green Arrow's eyes is an olive domino mask is and in Oliver's left hand is a tan wooden recurve bow. There is a rugged, gold in color, metal enclosure for the hand secured to the riser with leather strips.

This bow Oliver had created himself during his time on Lian Yu for a year when facing off against China White and Dr. Ivo, then later Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke upon turning on his friend in what he perceived to be Oliver's betrayal. Deathstroke had journeyed to that island to stop the Chinese Triad from getting more of the Mirakuru serum that gave him his abilities.

Meanwhile, The Canary is wearing a dark-colored corset underneath a black leather jacket, and similar colored pants. There is a black domino mask over her eyes, gloves on her hands with Sara's blonde hair falling freely.

"Another warehouse for where your tracker on Vertigo's truck. I swear despite living in Gotham these past years I still don't get why this city has so many empty warehouses" Rose quips.

"Good number of warehouses closed down during the great depression in the thirties, some never exactly got reopened and fell apart. Others did for a time, but the manufacturing from cars to oil, col, etc. in past decades have got pushed out to overseas jobs by regulations from politicians. Hence the empty warehouses" Timothy explains "Or they just get bought out by criminals for bases on the black market by dummy cooperation's."

"We've got the same problems in Star City to," Sara says.

"To answer your question yes, my tracker led us here. GA and Canary, you take one side where Ravager and I will go the other side" Timothy orders.

"You want us non-lethal since this is your city after all?" Oliver asks.

"I'm not the previous cowl user, if you have to, put your enemy down" Timothy replies coldly, his voice disgusted by a modulator.

The Green Arrow merely nods while Canary and he turn heading in one direction while Batman and Ravager take the other.

* * *

Inside the warehouse

Making his way across a walkway Timothy has become Gotham's new Batman because nobody else wanted the job. Not even Damian who realized his childhood obsession of becoming the next Dark Knight might not be what he genuinely wants in reality. Plus, Damian's still a bit too young and traveling with Dick Grayson anyway. For Dick well the circus kid eventually does what he will for moving on, and Barbara left alongside Grayson. Jason never wanted the burden, so it fell to him.

In a way fulfilling the role Bruce always thought he would be the best suited for, no pun intended. Despite all facing off against his evil future self as Batman twice, Timothy realized given nearly everybody else in the Titans went nutso and other circumstances involved, doesn't mean he's going to.

Switching off his night-vision lenses as sees light coming from underneath a doorway in the distance Timothy can feel Rose behind him with her sword unsheathed.

Right now, they are tracking down Johnathan Crane aka Scarecrow who kidnapped a family alongside a once more living Cecil Adams aka the first Count Vertigo who operated in Star City.

Unlike Bruce, Timothy knows the reason why Oliver and Sara Lance don't keep a lasting rouge's gallery is they don't let major unredeemable enemies have a chance to become one.

For example, Malcolm Merlyn is dead following a mess with Ras al Ghul some years back. Also, Ras al Ghul is permanently dead at Oliver's hand, so is coming after neither Oliver nor him anymore, luckily. For Deathstroke died by Oliver's hand a year before the Ras al Ghul mess.

Damian Darhk is dead by Sara's hand in revenge for nearly killing Laurel Lance, her sister who was using the persona of White Canary. Only Laurel left Star City being unable to handle the vigilante's methods anymore.

Presently Count Vertigo decided to team up with Scarecrow once Adams decided to go nuts, for mixing Crane's fear gas with his Vertigo drug in revenge. On all the people in Star City because they never took to his product like he wanted them to.

Held hostage is a family from Denver Colorado who visited Gotham City since Mandy Baxter, one of the daughters of Mike Baxter is involved in the fashion business. Only the youngest daughter, Eve Baxter a twenty-something woman stood up to Scarecrow who was crashing a restaurant and got the whole family kidnapped. All from Crane was looking for volunteers in his sick way, with wanting the bravest person in the room all so he could enjoy breaking them. Despite Eve pleading to just take her alone.

Nearing the door Timothy opens it slightly as Rose and he creeps through onto a walkway. Seeing Green Arrow and Black Canary up ahead they make their way over to the visiting vigilantes.

Looking down the heroes see Mike Baxter, the father strapped to a table, near his daughter Eve who has Scarecrow standing over her. Meanwhile, Venessa Baxter, the mother, and Mandy the middle sister is tied to a chair farther off while Count Vertigo looks on.

Kyle Anderson, Mandy's husband is in a chair by himself across the room, and all the victims have their mouths taped shut. While two guards are standing by Kyle, and Timothy has the feeling others are in the room.

"Shall we?" Rose asks quietly.

"Wait for my signal" Timothy replies.

Notches an arrow, having a razor-sharp broadhead, Oliver pulls the string back near his mouth. As Scarecrow raises a syringe to inject Eve, Timothy removing a Batarang with throwing it right into Crane's hand who screams. Before Cecil Adam's can react, Oliver let's lose an arrow sending it right into Count Vertigo's head dropping him to the ground like a lifeless bag of potatoes.

All four heroes leap off the catwalk onto the lower ground as Scarecrow decides to run out a nearby exit. Meanwhile, Batman alongside Oliver commences injecting the cure into the Baxter family. Tim is thankful the cure was made by having got a sample of the serum from a previous victim dumbed into the river a couple of days ago. Just hopes Crane did not make new embellishments to the formula.

Expectedly the three guards rush over towards them with Black Canary and Ravager walking over. Extending her bo-staff Sara ducks a few swings with breaking the man's left knee using the weapon before rapping it across his jaw shattering it, sending the thug to the floor.

Meanwhile, Rose dodging a punch kicks the man in his chest cracking multiple ribs before finishing Scarecrow's second thug off with a hard punch to his temple. The thug drops like a wet cloth, and places her sword through the remaining man's chest sending him to the ground as well.

Just as that's over the heroes turn to see multiple men and women up to twenty-five coming out from the room's darkness all wielding various bats, bottles, crowbars, and iron pipes.

"Well now we are going to have some fun," Sara says while breaking the staff into two batons and lightly twirling to better adjust her grip.

Notching another arrow "Twenty something, hmm hardly seems fair" Oliver quips.

"For them" Rose replies raising up her sword.

Meanwhile, Batman takes off in the direction of following Scarecrow. The group of thugs like a cattle stampede charge towards the vigilantes who using their weapons, plus various fighting styles begin eliminating the thugs. Leaving each one a broken, bloody mess on the ground and if needed some even dead.

* * *

Further inside the building

Making his way down a hall Timothy feeling a light movement nearby turns only too late for Scarecrow to spray his fear gas directly into Timothy's face. Gasping for breath as the toxins become overwhelming Scarecrow begins giving kick after kick sending him to the floor. Timothy feels the voices brought on by his worse fears as his vision becomes a sea of red.

Jack and Janet calling him worthless, a failure to live up to the Drake name, wasting his life for the pathetic people under a mask. Bruce criticizing him for being weak, having attachments to Rose, Jason and others. Plus, working with monsters such as Jason, Rose, Oliver, and Sara since they kill.

Even Rose calling him too damaged and leaving, Jason in the Red Hood gear calling him a replacement that stole Robin with deserving to die. Other voices for Damian calling himself the true blood son, the only heir to the Robin or Batman mantels, that Timothy Drake is a mere fool. Cassie Sandsmark calling him crazy for believing Bruce to be alive, or Dick saying he needs to be in Arkham for the same reasons.

Only managing to fight through the nausea of the fear gas, Timothy let's all of those voices fade into the back of his head in a locked box where they exist on repeat normally. A coping mechanism developed over a decade ago when he was just a young kid to survive the abuse under his parents. Where Jack and Janet's treatment of him became like a normal fact because if not Tim knows he would have killed himself.

Just as Crane goes to give another kick Timothy rolls over and rises as Scarecrow steps back uneasy. The former Red Robin's body is completely covered in his cape with only the white of the eyes visible.

"How? That toxin is my most lethal yet. And you're not the original Dark Knight, just a cheap knock off. There is no way to survive" Crane stammers.

"Your poison doesn't have any effect when the nightmares are already too old to care about Crane" Batman growls.

Scarecrow turns around fleeing while the Dark Knight looks over to see Bane emerging out of a side corner already pumped up on Venom. Exhaling quietly Timothy pulls out four explosive Batarangs in each hand and throws them into the walls or ceiling surrounding Bane. The venom powered superhuman barely has enough time to react while the walls and ceiling explode down onto Bane who stumbles onto the dirty, grime-covered floor.

Rushing forward Batman leaps up then down onto Bane's back where Timothy using the blades on his gauntlet slices the tubes running the venom directly into Bane's head. As the man lets out a scream of pain Batman renders Bane unconscious with a punch to his head.

Hearing movement the Dark Knight sees two women come around the corner with lead pipes rushing right at him. Waiting until they get near Batman in one swift move kicks the first woman's leg breaking it and putting the second one's attack arm in a joint lock snaps it at her elbow. The woman yells while the Dark Knight kicks her into a wall rendering the thug unconscious.

Looking down at the second woman Timothy steps on her hand as she reaches for the pipe with applying enough force to break the bones inside. Having recognized the woman from a previous confrontation where stopping Kathy Rose in an attempted carjacking Batman types into his left gauntlet accessing the peacemaker on her heart.

"You get one chance or experience what two hundred beats per minute feels like" Batman snarls.

"Please don't! Crane's headed one hallway down and two doors to the left where his car is" Kathy says.

"Tell me did your victims beg like this before you cut them into pieces?" Batman asks harshly.

Bringing his foot down the Dark Knight shatters her jaw and renders Kathy unconscious then continues running after Crane.

* * *

An outside ally

Scarecrow bolting out a back door pulls off his mask to reveal a haggard, sweaty, and fearful face. Nearing the vehicle Johnathan Crane yelps upon Batman without warning glides directly into the roof crushing it beneath his weight sending glass everywhere. Stepping off the car Batman approaches Scarecrow.

Removing a knife Scarecrow rushes at Batman who swiftly grabbing his arm twists until breaking it causing Crane to yell before the Dark Knight punches Crane in his face hard enough to break his jaw. As Crane staggers backward Batman gives a kick to his right shattering it then finishes him off with another punch breaking Johnathan's nose, and other facial bones while rendering him unconscious.

Watching as Scarecrow hits the floor Timothy taps his com piece in the cowl's right ear.

"Knight here, Scarecrow's out. It's over" Batman says.

"Rodger, we are all good. The thugs are well the hospital's trauma ward will be busy tonight and hostages are freed" Ravager replies.

"Good, get out of there. Knight out" Batman says.

Pulling out his grapnel gun Batman fires sending the hook latching onto the roof ledge with pulling the Dark Knight up into the air vanishing into the misty, darkness.

* * *

Later in the bat cave

Wearing a dark-colored T-shirt, having "May the Force be with you" emblazoned in red, and blue jeans Timothy is standing by two glass cases containing suits.

One case contains Jason's old Robin suit from his murder at the hands of The Joker, and the second is Bruce's first-ever bat outfit being a muted gray suit containing a black bat on the chest, dull gold utility belt with dark purple gloves. There is the obvious black cowl with ears, boots, and a cape.

Upon Bruce's final and real death, they pulled his original outfit from the bat family suit museum containing Dick's first Robin outfit, his very badly original disco Nightwing outfit with that collar, Barbara's first Batgirl suit, etc.

"You know you unsettle me at times with how you brood like the old man Timbit," Jason says from behind.

Turning Timothy sees some feet away is Jason Todd by the computer station wearing his usual gray T-shirt, brown leather jacket, dark pants with black faded military boots.

Nearby Jason is Rose whose changed from her vigilante suit, into a more usual relaxed wear consisting of a pair of denim shorts showing Rose's legs on display with a black T-shirt. Like always Rose's white hair is free flowing, and an eye patch over her left eye.

"Did the Baxter family make it safely to Gotham General?" Tim inquires.

"Yes, they did. I gave the hospital staff a sample of your antidote so they can mass-produce more and add on file with the rest of the various toxin cures" Rose replies.

After a few moments "I got injected with Scarecrow's new formula earlier and despite getting myself the cure you know how it lingers. I was more of thinking what Bruce would see if I were worthy to wear the cowl" Timothy says grimly.

"Speaking from experience well Bruce's been dead, actually dead for six years, so I doubt he cares" Jason quips.

"Jason's right, what does it matter what Mr. Wayne thinks? Robin became your own, then Red Robin and now you're using the cowl so keep making it your own. I was not the first Ravager all those years ago, my brother Grant was but I made it my own" Rose says warmly "I think you've been a damn fine Batman. So, don't let Crane's gas stir up old fears any more than it has."

Nodding "Your right, thank you both" Timothy says.

"Eh, that's why I'm the only sane member in this crazy family" Jason quips.

Glancing at each other "Right" Timothy and Rose say in disbelief.

"Well, Timbit you're the one who had me as your best man" Jason replies "And probably the easiest bachelor party given it was just us."

Frankly, Jason reflects for being rather shocked at it just being the two of them, not even having any of his Young Justice friends around including Conner, or Bart. Only Timothy replied having them was insanity he didn't feel like dealing with, plus over the years had pulled away from all the Titans/Young Justice members.

Subsequently getting burned by Cassie with the rest seeing Red Robin as crazy, then even when Conner and Bart came back from not being dead, well Timothy had changed. Jason notes in disgust, how nearly the entire so-called hero community had left Timothy to the wolves and thought he was crazy.

All because Dicky was unable to accept a kid, really a man despite the age number, has countlessly worked his backside off proving as a credible investigator. _The Detective_ , Jason knows as Ras al Ghul called his brother. Only other man besides Bruce to get that title.

Following that Timothy never really felt at ease amongst the rest of the heroes all for believing Dick Grayson, the original, very charismatic Robin later Nightwing who has led everything from the Titans to being offered a seat amongst the Justice League. The only people who didn't just dismiss Tim outright are the heroes in Star City from what Jason knows.

Even Barbara Gordon, without question, writing Timothy off. That action cut his brother deep since Barbara held a special place in Tim's heart as a trusted friend. (Afterwards, Tim pretty much isolated himself from the rest of the other bats by not even using Oracle to run his information. Only in the case of city-wide issues did that occur.)

Of course, Jason knows bitterly for people like Dick, Barbara, some of the other heroes like even Superman they don't get how hard it is to trust. How hard it is for people like Timothy or him to trust others for sharing private details when growing up under abuse.

Even Jason knows once thought Tim was nothing but a rich boy, who had an easy childhood compared to him. Back when pure loathing fueled his bones towards the replacement upon Talia al Ghul manipulating him as nothing more than a weapon for hurting Bruce.

If the crazed nut job did care Talia would have returned him to Bruce upon discovering him alive, but no kept him hidden for her purposes. Regardless Jason has since discovered how very wrong he was about Timothy's childhood. Once getting to know the only member of the so-called bat family that doesn't make him sick on sheer instinct.

At least Will Todd's abuse was physical from punches to beer bottles thrown at him, Jason notes grimly, and ended when he was nine from getting killed. Even his mother only began her drug habits to a serious degree in her final years of being alive, and post-Will's vanishing.

Because Tim's was more emotional wounds due to suffering under his parents who left him to fend for himself in a house all alone. An age the scumbags known as Jack and Janet deemed to be around eight or seven for no longer needed nurses or maids by the time.

Considered Tim to be grown up while Jack and Janet had month-long journeys, nearly lasting a whole year sometimes with when they returned only used phycology warfare on Tim trying to mold him into the perfect heir. Nothing Tim ever did was good enough, and instructed taught the rules of upper-class society from the moment he would walk.

Jason remembers for some of those very people of Dick, Barbara, or even Cassie Sandsmark being so shocked to near disbelief when Timothy no longer wanted anything to do with them. Dick and the rest just don't get for people like them; you don't get second chances to betray their trust.

Being betrayed on a wide scale like that left Tim for a why bother with the rest of the hero world view. Jason really can't blame replacement, a title now used out of respect, one bit. After all, he's never been one for all that involvement in the hero community, and the few times he tried as Robin well got put down for not being like Dick.

Suddenly Jason is pulled out of his thoughts by hearing Tim speak while Rose has now moved over to stand by her husband.

"Huh did you say something?" Jason inquires.

"Now you are acting like Bruce for brooding over there" Timothy quips.

"Eh we all have our brooding moments in this life" Jason replies dryly.

"Very true on that" Rose says.

"Guessing the Queen couple left for Star City?" Jason asks.

"Yep a couple of hours back. How was your patrol?" Timothy replies.

"Good, put a few carjackers, and rapists in the hospital. I busted up a human trafficking shipment by way of that trucking company to, and its members are either crippled or dead. I visited the city council members who were getting kickbacks and gave my version of Queen's you have failed this city message" Jason says, "Their crimes exposed and won't ever walk right again."

"Good," Rose says while Timothy merely nods.

Yawning "Well I'm ready to crash, it's been a long night" Jason replies.

"We're going to do the same and got a board meeting tomorrow at Wayne Enterprises. One I can't skip" Tim says.

"Although I still find it amusing how much more the board is willing to work with you when you're not using a stupid rich playboy act like the last CEO had," Rose says.

Shrugging "Once I made it clear they were not dealing with some over his head teenager" Tim replies.

"I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that" Jason says grinning.

Moving a hand up his chest "Yeah Timothy in action as Mr. CEO is quite a turn on" Rose says sultry smirking.

"You know says a lot about how far you've come to no longer turn red ears" Jason quips.

"Still surprised at times our flirting never bothered you all that much," Tim says.

"Like I've said before I grew up around prostitutes. Doesn't affect me" Jason replies nonchalantly.

"Anyway, you staying here for tonight or one of your safe houses?" Tim inquires.

"Eh, I'll stick around here. No point in dragging myself to one of those" Jason says.

"Night," Timothy says.

"Same to you Timbers and my favorite Wilson," Jason says.

Jason heads up the stairs where Timothy turns to take another glance at Bruce's original suit. After giving Rose a smile which she returns Timothy and Rose walk hand in hand up the stairs.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Really DC's in before Flashpoint and recently in a Detective Comics Rebirth storyline where hammers home if Timothy becomes Batman, he's on a path to villainy irritates me. Because I see it as massively insulting to Tim for starters, and poor storytelling second.**

**I think Tim would be a great Batman in his own right.**

**And yes, the Batman suit Tim was looking at along with the reference to Dick's Nightwing suit are pulled from the comics for the first suits they ever wore using those personas.**

**Until next time**

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, if anybody even reads this story why I Bl4ckHunter is talking about Helena I originally had Helena Bertinelli in the place of Rose Wilson before switching it back to my original idea for using Rose instead.


End file.
